Geoffrey St. John
'''Geoffrey St. John '''was a charcter created by Ken Penders who was a mobius Skunk, but became one of the casualties during Ken Pender's lawsuit. He is supposed to appear in the prequel, THE STORM. His attitude is a ripoff to the character, James Bond, which is one of Ken's interests along with Star Trek, and serves as a substitute (sorry, he meant inspiration) for everything he has done. His outfit is completely ripped off from Star Trek, but colored purple. Apparently, it is confirmed by the God-Kenders that he is to appear alongside Sally Acorn's not brother but is an Acorn, in his James Bond rip-off chapter, ON the King is more important than the QUEEN. the king is more important than the queen because ken penders only pretends to care about women who arent his kanon kween chillary clinton uwu = Attitude (or a lack of a valid one) In the data file, it was mentioned that "Not Sally" herself was meant to be one of his areas of conquest, even though she is of a younger age than him. this is actually putting it very nicely because not only is geoffry st. pedo a grown ass man constantly harassing a 16 year old but that 16 year old is also THE DAUGHTER OF HIS BOSS, HIS BOSS WHOS THE KING OF A TOTAL MONARCHY AND WHO WOULD PROBABLY HAVE THIS DUMBASS SKUNK EXECUTED IF HE DIDNT SHIP HIS DAUGHTER AGAINST HER WILL WITH THAT MARGARINE DUDE u cant hate him because his wife is dead R.I.P. Geoffrey the nonce skunk is actually immune to all criticism because his catgirl waifu died tragically to make him feel angsty, his domestic abuse survivor wife whom he only moved onto after his true love threatened to call him out on tumblr for being viciously creepy at all times. it is unknown what she saw in her austin powers wannabe husband, but shes dead now and its super sad because she was such an amazing character who totally accomplished so much and this is proof that the schmucks at DENIAL Comics hate women :(((((((((((( ken penders referenced this in a comic where geoffrey, geoffrey st john finds his dead wife in a freezer, which is a reference to the "Women in Refrigerators" trope that Ken loves to use himself but its bad when other people do it i guess (Penders' Logic) if you read this your gay lol Trivia *In SATAM (which sounds suspiciously close to "Satan" tbh), there was a skunk who was a background character who is almost similar to St. John., But Ken maketh the skunk first, gosh darn! *Geoffrey Saint John is revealed as a member of the Mephitidae family, meaning he remains a skunk in this universe. *Geoffrey St. John asked me for nudes through the comic books i ordered from DENIAL Comics and then called me 2000 slurs in the Queen's English and blocked me when I stopped being underage. Category:Male Characters Category:Sex Offender